thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord.Speed
Barcibal was a skilled Pyrus attributed brawler, but he changed to Darkus. Personality He's the ones who likes Dragonoids and is always patient. He helps anyone who needs his help and respects an opponent that is stronger then him . He'll never surrender to the opponent until the very end of the brawl. History Notable Quotes *''All of my Bakugan, combine! burst our power, send it to Combustion!'' *''Oh seriously, is that joke?'' *''Bored....'' *''Somethin'...is not right here, right Combustion buddy?'' *''Good, now how we can attack him without our mighty mechtavius?'' *''i'll kill you'' *''What?!'' *''I won't.....i won't be taken down by something like this!'' *''There's no way i could lose!'' Powers and Abilities He has no superhuman power, but he can punch very hard and run very fast. he is able to climb a tree in a minute. Equipment *'Beam saber: '''The most powerful beam saber, easy to carry. *'Boomerang: 'A weapon that belong's to Barcibal. With that boomerang, Barcibal is able to attack with "Banana-Strike" move. Relationships Firestormblaze FSB is Barcibal's main ally and friend Kodokor12 Kodokor is Barcibal's main ally and friend. Valentin Valentin is Barcibal's main ally and friend. Baku-Cool BC is Barcibal's main ally and friend. Appearance Barcibal has light skin and brown hair and eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt under a red jacket, a dark brown bermuda, yellow and red sneakers, light brown gloves and a light brown cap over which he puts his goggles. Bakugan *Pyrus Akwimos *Pyrus Evo Helix Dragonoid (First Guardian) **Evolved form, Pyrus Evo Lumino Dragonoid ***Evolved form, Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid *Pyrus Helix Dragonoid (Second Guardian) *Pyrus Skytruss *Pyrus Horridan *Pyrus Viper Helios *Pyrus Dharak *Pyrus Fourtress *Darkus Fangoid + Dharak *Pyrus Woton *Pyrus Balista *Pyrus Volkaos *Darkus Percival (Third Guardian) *Aquos Macubass *Ventus Ingram *Darkus Silent Naga *Pyrus Slynix *Pyrus Dragonoid Colossus *Pyrus/ Ventus Hylash ** Evolved form, Pyrus Zeon Hylash *Darkus/ Aquos/ Pyrus/ Haos Mechtavius Destroyer *Darkus Coredegon *Haos/ Darkus Exostriker *Aquos/ Darkus Mandibor *Pyrus/ Darkus Slycerak *Pyrus/ Darkus Ghost Dragonoid *Aquos/ Haos Freedom *Pyrus/ Haos/ Subterra Heavyarms *Haos/ Aquos Duel *Haos/ Ventus/ Pyrus Buster *Negative Ventus Jaakor Gate Cards *'Anti-Hero: 'No new Bakugan are allowed in the battle. *'Pyrus Reactor: 'Adds 200 Gs to every Pyrus Bakugan. *'Tricky Trap: 'Adds 500 Gs to your Bakugan and subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Go-Hero: 'Your Bakugan is now cloned, Your Bakugan G-Power is doubled *'Ultimate: 'Reduces the opponent's Gs to 0, and adds 500 Gs to your Bakugan. *'Darkus Reactor: 'Adds 200 Gs to every Darkus Bakugan. *'Aquos Reactor: 'Adds 200 Gs to every Aquos Bakugan. *'Ventus Reactor: 'Adds 200 Gs to every Ventus Bakugan. *'Banish: 'Switches Gs with your opponent. *'Haos Reactor: 'Adds 200 Gs to every Haos Bakugan. *'Thunder Riots: 'Reduces the opponent's Gs to 0. *'Tricky Gate: '''The lower Gs total win this battle. Trivia *All of his bakugan are Male. *Even though he's a Darkus brawler now, he never changed his cloth to the dark version. *He uses Negative Attributes when as Demonic Barcibal. Gallery Anime BarcibalWarrior.png|Demonic Barcibal BarcibalWarrior2.png BarcibalWarrior3.png BarcibalWarrior4.png Takuya kanbara.gif Bakugan PyrusSkytruss.jpg|Sizzlewing PyrusDharak.gif|Drake 120px-Heliostquasar.png|Pyronite CustomFangDharak.gif|Fanger Dragonoid.png|Ultimatrix Dragonoid Pyrus-Ventus Hybrid So-lash.jpg|So-Lash PyrusVolkalos.jpg|Pyrus Volkaos PyrusWorton.gif|Pyrus Worton PyrusBalista.gif|Pyrus Balista 120px-Ignition.jpg|Combustion Percival.png|Knight Mqbs.jpg|Jet LuminoExplosix.PNG|Cyborg U.L.T. Dragonoid Ingram 05.jpg|Stealth 463px-Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 6.15.59 PM.jpg|Exodus Mandibor1.jpg|Slycer Pyrus Dragonoid Colossus.png|Colossus Pyrus Synix.png|Slyer Screen Shot 2011-10-28 at 8.53.10 PM.jpg|Titanium Destroyer Screen Shot 2011-12-17 at 5.08.01 PM.jpg|Silent SlycerakDarkus.jpg|Flamus Naga7.png|Demonic Dragon Pyrus Zeon Hylash.png|Zeon Ghost Dragonoid (New Version).png|Ghost Dragonoid 317px-Zgmf-x10a.jpg|Freedom Heavyarms.jpg|Heavyarms 414px-Screen Shot 2012-01-26 at 7.41.25 PM - Copy.jpg|Twin Category:Players Category:Brawlers Category:Pyrus Users Category:Barcibal Category:Darkus Users Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Former Antagonist Category:Demons Category:Battle Brawlers